Skyline
by chasing.airplanes
Summary: Taking an objective standpoint becomes harder than Dr. Lauren Lewis had expected.
1. Chapter 1: As It Has Been

*A/N: I am considering making this a story with chapters. Please share your thoughts.

Skyline

_Taking up residence in densely populated areas, namely larger cities, consisting of multiple concentrations of the human population entails making a few minor, but necessary changes to the lifestyle of the Succubi species. Generally these precautions would be taken to protect the Fae from being discovered due to an overactive appetite that leaves a trail of suspicious deaths catching the attention of the public as a whole._

Dr. Lauren Lewis had read and updated the case file numerous times in the months since she had first had the opportunity to encounter a succubus. Those first few weeks had been tenuous, but she had managed to compile as much information as she possible into a well-organized folder titled _Patient X_. At one point she had even began to toy with the idea of creating an informative PowerPoint in the event that her patient agreed to the proposed lifestyle alterations and training that would be essential to gaining control over the hunger that plagued day-to-day existence for the Succubi. Now, as Lauren sat staring at the slightly tattered manila folder that was perched precariously in the crook of her arm, she felt ashamed that she had been the author of such a work. She had written up a case study that merely acknowledged the nature of the succubi as though they were animals waiting to be torn apart for scientific research. Not once had she given any consideration to the identity of her patient.

Bo, with all of her charm, was nothing like anyone Lauren had ever encountered in all her years on Earth. She had a nature about her that constantly left Lauren intoxicated and begging for more. There were times when the gentleness that Bo presented her with became so overwhelming that Lauren felt the vulnerability that lay behind the seductive façade. It was in those moments that Lauren began to develop a sense of who Bo really was: not as a succubus, but as a person.

Lauren closed the file and tossed it with vigor into the awaiting fire in front of her. As she sipped the glass of Moscato she had poured earlier in the evening, she settled herself into a comfortable position on the carpet in front of her fireplace. The drizzle of rain on the balcony and rooftop echoed throughout the loft creating a calmed ambience that couldn't be matched. Any of the artificial attempts of replication that were created so often by the music industry paled in comparison. With a sigh, she threw herself onto the soft carpet beneath her and allowed the thoughts of Bo to overcome her.

At first the thoughts were timid, not sure where to go with the newly allowed freedom. Lauren saw flashes of the smile that always managed to bring an uncontrollable grin to her own lips. She had yet to recall a time before encountering Bo when she had felt the upturn of her lips in such a manner. The familiar burning made its way up her cheeks as she pictured the playful smirk that Bo's lips always held after making a suggestive statement. At times Lauren could have sworn that Bo was simply saying things in an attempt to get a rise out of her, to see how much temptation could be withstood before Lauren finally gave in and allowed herself to be taken.

As memories came to life, a smirk turned into a soft kiss. The slightest brushing of lips causing a gasp to escape from parted lips. Lauren still found it hard to breathe at the mere thought of what she had experienced. The exploration began when questioning lips became confident and a gasp faded into a moan. A hand tracing a path from shoulder to wrist, only to intertwine with waiting fingers, left shivers running through her body. Lauren could feel the heated breath against her neck and was surprised to find her own breathing had become erratic.

A knock on the door startled Lauren into an upright position. She could feel the racing of her heart and the deep, ragged breaths. With shaky legs, she stood and forced her breathing pattern to slow to an even pace. Lauren took measured steps toward the door and reached for the doorknob once she was certain she had regained control. With a turn and a pull, the door opened and a sharp gasp escaped Lauren's lips.

"Bo." A whispered voice managed as hands fell to her side.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Walk Away, Love

*A/N: This is the second chapter in the story that I have decided to continue. Thank you guys so much for your feedback and your words of encouragement. I hope that this will satisfy your desire for more. As always, feel free to let me know how I am doing and what you are thinking. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Don't Walk Away, Love

It had been five excruciatingly long weeks since Lauren had held any sort of legitimate conversation with Bo and yet it was Bo who seemed hesitant as she stood in the open doorway to Lauren's apartment. Lauren, for her part, couldn't bring herself to form words. She found herself wondering if the anger that Bo had been presenting her with recently was the cause of the impromptu visit.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Bo shuffled around as the uncertainty in her voice became clear.

"Bo," Lauren stumbled over her words as she backed away from the entrance to her apartment, "No. I mean, _yes_ you can come in."

As the Succubus made her way past, Lauren made haste of closing the door in hopes that busying herself would allow her nerves a bit more time to settle. Placing her hands in her pockets, Bo began a tense walk around the living room in an attempt to calm her own emotions. She noted the glass of wine that sat on the precariously on the carpet and the fire that appeared to be building it's flames higher due to a folder of some sort that was slowly burning away slowly atop a pile of wood.

"I never pegged you for the 'glass of wine by the fire' type of girl." Bo mumbled as she continued her exploration of the living room.

"I like my fireplace and sometimes it helps to have a glass of wine after a bad day." Lauren managed as she too evaded any sort of eye contact.

"Were you having a bad day?" Bo implored as she turned to face Lauren only to find her fumbling with imaginary dust particles on a piece of art that hung in the walk way.

"Yes, I was." Lauren allowed herself to admit as much despite the sadness that saturated her words.

"I miss you." Bo's admitted softly as she walked the distance of the room to stand behind the doctor.

Lauren placed a hand against the cold wall in front of her as she processed the words. She had waited weeks to hear anything other than anger and hurt in Bo's voice and now that she was witness to such an event, she wasn't sure she could trust that her sanity wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Say it again?" Lauren managed as she leaned further against the wall for support.

"I miss you." A soft hand came to rest on her arm before sliding down to her wrist, "Look at me, Lauren."

After taking a few shaky, but deep breaths to calm herself, Lauren forced her rigid body to turn until she was properly facing Bo. While she wasn't bold enough to chance a glance at Bo's face, she had managed to securely place her line of sight on the boots in front of her. The boots held a sensuality about them as they were black leather with lacing up the side that just screamed to be undone. A few scuff marks were hidden at the base of the heel where anyone who wasn't trained in the art of detail would have missed. Lauren also took note of the crack in the heel where it was likely to come unglued at some point in the near future. These boots, Lauren realized, were quite telling of the woman who wore them. They betrayed nothing to the untrained eye that suggested anything other than a strong, capable shoe. However, beneath the glossy shine and tightly wound string stood indentions and cracks that could not be repaired by anyone short of a professional cobbler.

"Lauren, I came here tonight because I promised you that I would hear you out about what happened." Bo stated matter-of-factly as she straightened her posture and allowed her hand to drop from Lauren's arm. It was not the time to give into the desire to be reunited with Lauren.

Lauren could feel the cold settling around the area where Bo's hand had been. _It's almost a deserving punishment_; Lauren found herself entertaining the thought. It seemed fitting that the emptiness in Bo's voice and the lack of physical and emotional connection left her feeling as broken as her actions had obviously done to Bo. However, Lauren refused to stand before such an amazing woman, with whom she had shared so much, and allow her to witness such sadness. In a sense, allowing Bo to see her in such a state of distress seemed like adding additional damage to the already fragile relationship that they now had.

"Bo, I don't think that I can talk about this right now." Lauren cleared her throat in hopes that her words sounded as certain as she had tried to make them out to be.

"Why not?" A hint of annoyance became obvious.

"I just," Lauren fumbled as she searched everywhere except for Bo's questioning eyes, "I just don't think that now is an appropriate time. I wouldn't want to keep you from any important meetings. You know, or parties at the Dal."

"Lauren, now I know you are making excuses. A party at the Dal? Since when have you ever hesitated to call me in to help you on a case when I was _partying at the Dal_?" Bo's frustration rose as she took a step closer.

"Since you lost faith in me."

A gasp escaped Lauren's lips as she realized the weight of her words. The heat radiating from Bo's body increased as the taller woman advanced on her.

"What did you expect me to do, Lauren? You used me. You climbed into my bed because the Ash ordered it. How am I supposed to have faith in any of your actions or your words?" Bo felt the sting of tears form in the corner of her eyes, but she gritted her teeth forcing her words to come out harsh and cold.

"I don't expect you to trust me." Lauren managed in a barely audible whisper as she felt her self-control wavering.

Lauren could feel her resolve sliding as her body started to shake with the first signs of emotional upheaval. Her long, slender fingers began trembling at a noticeable rate and nothing she could do would make them stop. Lauren came to the conclusion that Bo would need to leave before things became worse. The last thing she wanted was for Bo to witness the onset of a panic attack.

"You should leave." Lauren managed as she tensed her body in an attempt to halt the trembles until Bo was officially out of the apartment. As she began to make her way toward the door, Lauren felt a hand reach out to block her way. Bo's perfectly manicured hand pressed firmly against the wall and Lauren could feel the expanse of Bo's arm pressing slightly into her abdomen.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." Bo practically demanded.

"Bo, please, just leave." A shortness of breath threatened to halt all words.

Bo could feel Lauren's shaking form, but it wasn't until she saw color drain from the good doctor's face that she began to worry. A trembling hand reached up to take purchase on her chest before clutching the shirt in a tight grip.

"Please." Lauren practically begged through noticeably deep inhalations of oxygen.

"Lauren? What's wrong?" Concern washed over Bo like a tidal wave.

As breathing became harder and her legs became unstable, Lauren felt herself becoming overwhelmed with the chaos that now occupied her every thought. Words no longer made sense and forming a complete thought seemed impossible. Everything seemed impossible. Lauren attempted to search her brain for information regarding panic attacks, but all she found were fragmented bits of information regarding Bo, the Ash, and the hopeless cause that her life had become. Sorting through the rubble appeared to be impossible. Lauren felt weak and she could feel her legs give out below her. She braced herself for the fall that would be soon to follow.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's slender figure before she could fall to the ground.

Bo lowered Lauren to the floor before settling on her knees in front of her. Taking hold of Lauren's face with both hands, Bo forced the woman to look into her eyes.

"I need to you breathe, okay? I need you to focus on me. Focus on my words, alright? Can you do that?" Bo coached as she reached down to take hold of one of Lauren's trembling hands.

Bo exaggerated her breathing in a way that reminded her of a Lamaze class. When she loudly inhaled, she forced herself to hold her breath for a moment before slowly exhaling in the same exaggerated manner. She continued the breathing exercise until she could visibly see Lauren's body begin to still and relax.

For the most part, Lauren's breathing had begun to return to a rapid, but healthy pace. She still couldn't bring herself to grasp hold of any formidable thoughts, but she continued to try. Bo's voice seemed almost like a distant memory and for a few moments, Lauren thought that she had finally ran across the information that she had been seeking.

"Lauren, look at me." A gentle voice spoke in an almost questioning manner.

Lauren could recognize the voice, but she wasn't quite sure if following the voice would yield favorable results. She could feel an internal debate begin, but chose to follow the voice in order to avoid the chaos that was beginning to rise again. As Bo's hazel eyes came into view, Lauren could feel the room begin to spin. Finally, Bo's face came entirely into focus. She could feel the strong arms enveloping her almost before she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She searched her mind in hopes of uncovering some sort of understanding, but only one thought seemed to be readily available.

"I'm sorry!" The sobs overtook her body as she tried to push away from Bo.

"No, no, no. Lauren, it's not your fault." Bo soothed.

"I'm so sorry!" Lauren tried again as she felt the hot and salty taste of tears entering her mouth.

"It's not your fault. It's all okay." Bo attempted to reassure Lauren as she pulled back enough to meet Lauren's desperate gaze.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry that I listened to the Ash. I'm sorry that I wanted you too. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you die. I'm just sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry." Lauren's voice begged for understanding, but she spoke so quickly that Bo was lucky to catch the entire utterance.

Without words, Bo tightened her embrace until she had successfully pulled Lauren completely against her. She could feel Lauren's body tense at the initial contact of their bodies, but within moments she felt tentative arms wrap around her waist until she was encircled in a strong hold. Lauren's head found rest against Bo's collarbone and Bo could feel the heated breath on her neck as Lauren's body relaxed and slumped against her own in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." A ragged breath managed.

Slowly Bo leaned back until she was lying on the carpet with Lauren's body wrapped around her own. When Lauren's breathing finally evened out, she was certain that the blonde had fallen asleep. Bo had found an understanding of the situation with Lauren and the Ash. Perhaps it was in the way that Lauren clung to her desperately or in the way she relaxed in her arms, but Bo knew that she couldn't fault the woman for caring about her well-being. Bo knew that she couldn't fault Lauren for caring about her. For wanting her.

"I forgive you." She whispered softly as she pulled Lauren's sleeping figure impossibly closer to her own before placing a gentle kiss on Lauren's forehead.

As she closed her eyes, Bo allowed the exhaustion that loomed above to envelope her.


	3. Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come

*A/N: I think I may have forgotten to say this with the first two chapters, but just in case you were not already aware: I do not own the rights to anything Lost Girl. On another note, this chapter came out quite a bit earlier than I had expected. Free time isn't exactly abundant for me at the moment. So, I hope you enjoy having another chapter so soon!

Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come

While dreaming was a common concept among the human population, it varied in meaning within the fae community. While some fae, such as the Maere, utilized their ability to alter dream reality in order to feed, others simply lacked the ability to experience a dream at all. In the case of a succubus, dreams were generally similar to that of a human. However, like most things that were amplified with the onset of hunger, dreams became increasingly vivid when Bo went to sleep on an empty stomach.

Bo had prided herself on maintaining a well-organized eating schedule ever since Lauren had taken the time to teach her how to control her appetite. Before Lauren, there had been times where Bo had wondered if the hunger within really was insatiable. In Santa Fe, she had gone weeks without feeding in an attempt to starve off the monster that she felt growing within, but every attempt had failed. Over the years, Bo had become quite familiar with the physical weakness, shortness of breath, and hunger induced haze that indicated an oncoming need to feed. Since beginning the _Doctor Hotpants Approved_ weekly feeding regiment, as Kenzi preferred to call it, it had become a rare occurrence to experience anything other than the desire for a light snack.

While making her way across the crowded city streets, into the Ash's compound, and to the front door of Lauren's apartment; Bo hadn't thought to stop for a light snack. Now, as she lay on her back with the weight of Lauren's body pressed against her side and on her chest, she found that her dream world had taken on a life of its own.

First she saw the laboratory that she had become familiarized with through multiple personal and professional visits. Making her way further into the lab, Bo could feel the cold sting of steel from a nearby desk on her palm as she ran a testing hand along the surface. Kenzi would love this acid trip, she mused. The sounds of a very involved Lauren typing away at her keyboard paused all thought as Bo turned to find the doctor hunched over her computer as though it held the one true meaning to life. She noted that the white lab coat that Lauren normally wore while at work had been discarded onto the back of a nearby chair. Stepping closer to the article, she lifted the coarse material to her nose and was surprised to find that the perfume that had become a trademark of Lauren was easily detected on the fabric.

Lauren's frustrated voice echoed through the laboratory as she mumbled openly about some sort of genome and other scientific things that Bo had yet to get a clear definition of. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as the doctor continued to be enveloped in her work. Secretly she enjoyed observing the blonde at work because of how adorable and sexy Lauren managed to make every single word sound. Kenzi had once called it "observing the nerd species in her natural habitat", but Bo was almost certain that Lauren, while empowered by her research, preferred to be out in the field physically assisting those in need. A familiar longing to be closer to Lauren caused Bo to abandon any hope of simply observing.

"If a dream is this real, I may as well take advantage." She mumbled as she made her way over to the oblivious blonde.

"Isn't it illegal to be in a lab without your lab coat?" Bo teased.

"Huh? Oh, Bo!" Lauren jumped upon realized that she was no longer alone.

"That's me, the one and only." Bo added lamely.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" Lauren asked almost timidly as her eyes rose to meet Bo's gaze.

"Actually," Bo licked her lips absentmindedly, "I was hoping that I could do something for you."

"Well, if you would like to assist me in researching this seal that was found near the body of a Hsien yesterday, that would be greatly appreciated."

The blush rising up Laurens cheeks and her sudden inability to make eye contact were the only indicators that she had read anything other than politeness into Bo's offer. Bo allowed her hand to lightly trail along the expanse of the Lauren's pink button-down as she circled. She could feel the heat begin to radiate off of Lauren's body as she ran her hand up a slightly defined triceps, tiptoed fingers along a length of shoulder blade, and smoothed a palm across the expanse of Lauren's back. Settling a hand on Lauren's lower back, Bo leaned forward until she was certain that Lauren could feel her pressed against her back.

"Let me take you somewhere you've never been." Lauren could feel the warmth of Bo's breath against her ear.

"Like Boston?" Lauren's flustered voice questioned as she stepped out of Bo's reach not daring to believe that intimacy was what Bo had in mind.

As she advanced on the stuttering blonde, Bo could feel her confidence building. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Lauren's chest before giving her a minor push into the white wall that stood directly behind her. She could hear the soft thud as Lauren's back made contact with the drywall.

"Not Boston." She teased before rushing forward to place a firm kiss on Lauren's lips.

Before she had a chance to pull back, she felt Lauren's arms wrap around her waist and roughly tug her forward until the expanse of their bodies touched. The sensation of their bodies colliding, even through clothes, left Bo's head spinning. She could feel the desire rising within and knew that it wouldn't be long before she drew her attention to other areas of the blonde's tantalizing body. With each kiss and with each touch of Lauren's hands on her back, fire spread throughout Bo's body until she could feel herself burning alive from the intensity of the increased contact. Sweat began to form at the base of her neck and she could feel it bead on her skin.

"Get me out of these clothes." She practically begged as she pulled back to look into eyes that sparkled with an intense excitement that she had yet to encounter with any other lover.

Without a word, hands grabbed hastily at the fabric of Bo's shirt until they had managed to work the article up and over Bo's head. The shirt went careening to the floor with a flick of a wrist. Bo could feel Lauren take the initiative as she brought their lips back together is a bruising frenzy. Tasting the slightest hint of something sweet, Bo set out on an unmarked exploration. She found that nipping at Lauren's bottom lip elicited another dose of sweetness into her mouth. Forcing their mouths back together, she forced her way past Lauren's slightly parted lips to take an even greater hit of the ecstasy she had found. Before long she was inhaling it in large quantities.

She forced herself to pull back as she felt the room begin to turn on its axis. On Lauren's lips she caught the last visible hints of a blue substance before it disappeared completely. She had fed, she realized without the slightest bit of regret or concern.

"Bo, take me." The clearly aroused voice of her lover begged as she leaned in for more.

"Bo!" Lauren's voice whined despite their kiss, "Wake up, Bo!"

Bo shot up from her position on the floor searching the room for Lauren. The pressure of a hand on her arm became apparent and she looked to her right to find Lauren's exhausted eyes staring back at her.

"You're burning up." Lauren noted before standing up and exaggerating a stretch.

Taking in the damp clothes that now clung to her body and her impossibly hot skin that prickled at the cool air that surrounded, she took hold of Lauren's hand and forced herself into a standing position.

"I'm sorry." She apologized immediately as the dream came back to her.

"For what?" Lauren implored before turning to walk toward her bedroom.

When she returned, Lauren held a t-shirt and pajama bottoms in her hands. With a smile she offered them to Bo who was still standing with a look of shock on her face.

"In case you want to stay the night." Lauren hesitated.

"I mean, given the circumstances, I understand if you don't want to." Lauren tried again as she fumbled her way through the words.

"No, Lauren." Bo managed as she forced herself to focus on the present.

As the look of disappointment became clear in Lauren's features, Bo replayed Lauren's earlier words in her head before mentally smacking herself.

"Yes, I meant yes I would love to stay the night. I'm sorry; I got caught up in my head." Bo explained as she took the clothing out of Lauren's hands.

"Now you know how I feel." Lauren beamed.

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Bo implored as an aching pain in her neck suddenly revealed itself.

"Yes, please." Lauren exaggerated the plea as she made her way back into the bedroom.

Bo followed behind all the while stripping bare of any clothing she had on. As she tugged up the pajama bottoms, she could feel Lauren's stare. Looking up, she found a flustered Lauren staring hard at her body. Thoughts of seducing the young doctor entered her brain, but she clamped down on the idea instantly. Until things were sorted between them, Bo rationalized that sex would not be a healthy choice. Being honest with herself, she also wasn't comfortable being intimate with Lauren after having such a dream and missing a meal.

As they settled into bed, Lauren wrapped one leg loosely across Bo's waist and reached down to take hold of Bo's hand. Before sleep overtook her again, Bo made a mental note to never skip a meal again.


	4. Chapter 4: Making It Better

*A/N: I am very sorry that this took so long to post, everyone. I have had a hectic month. The good news, however is that I am now a college graduate. I also finished this mini-fiction. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me your thoughts, they are welcome.

Skyline

Chapter 4: Making It Better

A sharp glint of light caused a sleeping Lauren to squeeze her eyes shut tighter than a peaceful sleep would allow. Groaning against the offending light, she forced herself to peek through slightly open lids to find the sun breaking through the cracks in the vertical dangling blinds of her bedroom. Having spent far too many hours inside a florescent-lit lab, Lauren usually felt herself craving the natural energy that the sun provided. Today, however, all she wanted to do was to curl back into her bed and sleep off the throbbing headache that usually accompanied a panic attack. Growling out her discontent with the day, Lauren rolled over in an attempt to snuggle closer to Bo's sleeping form.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice questioned when she was met with something far too bulky and squishy to be the succubus.

Opening her eyes, Lauren found herself wrapped around a pillow. Sitting up in a fully awake state, Lauren looked around for any sign of Bo. She saw the pajamas from the night before stacked in a pile on the dresser, but there wasn't a trace of the brunette anywhere within the eye's view.

"Bo?" Lauren shouted in hopes that she was simply in the kitchen making breakfast.

She tried her best to fight the impending fear that she had indeed woke up alone. She had thought that progress had been made last night, but could it have all been for show? While she didn't expect Bo to leave her in a panicked state, she didn't consider that Bo would lie in order to calm the situation either. Now, Lauren contemplated just how well she really knew the woman who had shared her bed the previous night.

As thoughts and insecurities raced through her brain making it hard to comprehend anything, Lauren forced herself to get out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. She needed to be productive; sitting around waiting and contemplating would only make her feel worse. Lauren knew from past experiences that sitting dormant would only cause more thoughts and insecurities to fill her already pounding head.

As the hot water cascaded over her body, Lauren attempted to balance herself. She focused on her breathing at first, noted the inhalation and exhalation as they came naturally. Allowing herself to place both hands on the tiled shower wall in front of her, she closed her eyes and continued to follow her breathing pattern. As she leaned more weight onto her hands, she could feel the water massage her neck and scalp. Her hair came around her face and she could feel soaking wet strands begin to stick to her cheeks. Droplets of lukewarm water slowly traced a path down her spine until met with the curve of her butt and proceeded to quickly slide to the shower floor.

"Lauren?" A barely audible whisper questioned.

For a moment Lauren was positive that she had imagined the voice until a louder, more certain echo met her ears. Lauren could feel her feet threaten to slip out from beneath her as she was startled into the upright position. Facing the entrance to the shower, Lauren could make out the blurry figure of a slim brunette. She noted that the clothing choice was off, but there were other indicators to suggest that Bo was standing outside of her shower. Taking the initiative, like the researcher she prided herself in being, Lauren slid open the glass door to her shower.

"Bo." Lauren all but screamed when she found Bo dressed in a pair of her own slacks and button down.

As the brunette stood before her stood motionless and without any sign of words, Lauren became concerned.

"Bo, are you alright?" She questioned.

A few blinks and stutters escaped Bo's lips before she forced herself to turn away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You may want to turn off the shower. You know, maybe put some clothes on too." A very shaky voice begged.

Before she had even reached to turn off the shower, Lauren could feel the blush creep up her cheeks. Perhaps a more qualified researcher would have thought to hide behind the sliding glass door rather than stand in the opening bare for all to see. Stepping out of the shower, Lauren reached for the towel.

"Just let me dry off and I will put this towel on." Lauren fumbled as she rushed to dry off her dripping form.

Bo, for her part, found great interest in the molding surrounding the doorway to the bathroom. She traced her fingers over the folds of the molding as she busied herself with anything other than turning to stare at Lauren's body. She could already feel the temperature rising within her body and she knew that maintaining full control of the situation would involve a lot of restraint on her part.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to feed." She explained more to the wall than anything else.

"I thought that you had changed your mind," Lauren forced herself to speak, "about forgiving me, I mean."

Noting the release of the tension in Bo's back, Lauren waited.

"Nope, I'm not going to be changing my mind on that and quite honestly, I don't want to talk about what happened either." The determination was evident in Bo's voice.

"Okay? May I ask why?" Lauren questioned as she ran the towel down her legs.

"You always go into a long detailed explanation of something when I don't understand. If I don't know what disease you are talking about, it could take two hours. If I don't know what type of Fae you are talking about, it could take two years. I don't need you to explain to me what happened this time, Lauren. I was there and I know that you were not thinking about the Ash when you were with me. You may have come over with that in mind, but you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I understand that you did it because you thought you were protecting me. All that is left to say is that I want to get close to you again. Not just in the sexual sense either." Bo smirked at her very own detailed explanation.

"I'm ready." Lauren stuttered.

"Now?" Bo couldn't stop the shock from escaping.

"I mean, I'm ready for you to turn around, Bo." Lauren explained despite Bo's assumption being true as well.

Turning around, Bo found Lauren standing before her wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping down her body.

"Your-your-um-hair is still wet." She giggled lightly.

"I didn't have a second towel" Lauren explained despite the embarrassment she felt.

Taking a guess, Bo opened small cabinet below the sink to find a few towels stacked neatly in a pile. Taking the top towel, she stepped forward to begin the task of gently drying the wet strands of blonde hair before her. She smiled widely when she looked down to find Lauren staring back at her with a content smile on her lips.

"Better?" She questioned.

When Lauren leaned forward to press a soft, but firm kiss to her lips, Bo felt the pull at her own resolve.

"Now it's better." She whispered before pulling Bo in for another kiss.


End file.
